The Brothers' Slave
by Lord Youko
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are the spoilt young princes of the Western Lands and Miroku is the poor new slave to the brothers...lucky Miroku...
1. The Brothers

_Summary: Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are the spilt young princes of the Western Lands and Miroku is the poor new slave to the brothers.._

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Why would you even THINK I did? Can you SEE Inu and Sess fucking Miroku's brains out in the manga?

**WARNINGS: This story will contain suggestions of incest, suggestions of yaoi, suggestions of S&M.**

**Chapter 1: The Brothers**

Sesshoumaru, reclining lazily on the plush couch, suffered the attentions of the slim, young 16-17 year olds with forbearance.

A variety of slaves were scattered around the couch, waiting on him hand and…foot. Tachi, a slightly shorter brunette, stood nearby with a pitcher of the finest wine. Haku, a beautiful blond, with startling blue eyes gently massaged the Lord's arms with a faintly scented oil. Kenji, a raven-haired slave who was kneeling next to the couch, blushed and stared at the ground as Sesshoumaru played idly with his hair.

"Brother, dad wants you," said Inuyasha as he came striding in, looking unconcernedly at his brother's harem.

Sesshoumaru glanced at him, then raised a hand to let the slaves know they were dismissed. He sat up gracefully, not a hair out of place, and left the room in search of his father.

Inu no Taisho was waiting impatiently for his eldest son. That boy…the rumors that he heard about his heir just _better _not be true…

"Father, you called?" Sesshoumaru had entered without knocking and now stood silently before Inu no Taisho.

Inu no Taisho frowned. "Where were you just now?" He demanded.

Sesshoumaru gave him a flat look as if to say, _you know damn well where I was_.

Inu no Taisho did not look pleased. "Sesshoumaru, must I remind you that such behavior in my eldest son is not admirable? Its mid afternoon! Have you nothing better to do with your time? People are talking."

Sesshoumaru looked amused. "And…?"

Inu no Taisho looked at him in irritation. "_And… _I do not want to hear such rumors about my eldest son and heir!"

He narrowed his eyes accusingly. "Besides, why are you at home anyway? I remember ordering you to solve the north-western border dispute."

Sesshoumaru checked his immaculate nails. "It is done."

Inu no Taisho's jaw dropped open. "_Done_? What do you mean done? _What have you done_?"

Sesshoumaru looked at him blankly. "I…persuaded Lord Shiro that it was…in his best interest to not cause anymore trouble."

The Lord of the West looked at his son with suspicion. "And _how_ exactly did you _persuade_ him?"

Sesshoumaru looked unabashed. "Do not worry, father. He is still alive…and unharmed…mostly."

Inu no Taisho sighed in exasperation. He made a mental note to _never_ send Sesshoumaru on any diplomatic missions. But he had to admit, that dispute would have taken any other…_diplomat_ months to sort out; Sesshoumaru had done it in a day.

Frowning, Inu no Taisho tried to think of other things he might order his son to do. "And what of your studies?"

Sesshoumaru continued to look bored. "Done."

"Training?" the Lord of the West asked desperately.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "And who will spar with me?"

"And what happened to Namate Sensei?" he asked suspiciously.

Sesshoumaru blinked. "He decided to go on a vacation."

"Already? But I employed him just 3 days ago! Why would he-" Then he sighed and looked beadily at his son. "Is he alright?"

Sesshoumaru smirked again. "For the most part."

Inu no Taisho scowled. I will not stand for your insolence Sesshoumaru! I hereby forbid you from engaging in any- untoward activities."

Sesshoumaru looked innocent.

"That _includes_ fooling around with pleasure slaves, Sesshoumaru." When his son continued to look innocent, he added hastily. "…or anyone else."

"Father-" he started but Inu no Taisho held up a hand. "No buts, Sesshoumaru. That's an order."

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Fine."

* * *

_45 minutes later-_

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!"

Inuyasha's screams brought Inu no Taisho running to the dojo. Well at least what _used_ to be the dojo. Now it had a roof and 2 walls missing. Inu no Taisho rushed in to find Inuyasha pinned by the throat to the dojo floor by a slightly amused Sesshoumaru.

"SESSHOUMARU!" roared Inu no Taisho. "GET OFF OF YOUR BROTHER THIS INSTANT!"

Sesshoumaru let him go but when Inuyasha tried to stand, he was pulled right back to the ground by his brother's foot on his hair. He yelped.

Inu no Taisho turned red with rage. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT TRYING TO KILL YOUR YOUNGER BROTHER?"

Sesshoumaru was not quacking in his shoes or shaking with fright. "I was not trying to kill him."

"So you just _randomly_ pin people by their throats?" He asked sarcastically.

Sesshoumaru looked thoughtful. "Sometimes…"

Inu no Taisho was not sure he was joking. "What were you trying to do?" he demanded.

"I was bored." Sesshoumaru answered simply.

Inu no Taisho gave up. "Fine. I lift my ban. But if any of your activities ever interfere with your duties, you will have to answer to me."

Sesshoumaru smiled slowly and Inuyasha shivered involuntarily. "Yes, My Lord." he intoned. Inu no Taisho decided to ignore the mocking tone. With one last accusing look at his heir, he turned to leave.

"HEY!" Inuyasha called out. "The bastard tried to KILL me! Aren't you going to punish him?"

Inu no Taisho looked at him absently. "Hmm? Oh I leave the matter of punishment to you, Inuyasha. You may punish him in any way you see fit. I will not interfere."

Sesshoumaru's smile widened at this and he turned slowly to Inuyasha. Inuyasha paled. "WHAT? ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR MIND?"

But Inu no Taisho had already left.

Sesshoumaru walked towards him slowly. "Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha backed away swiftly. "I-I forgive you!" He said quickly.

Sesshoumaru looked amused. "You forgive me…."

"I- I meant- uh…well…" Inuyasha floundered.

Sesshoumaru stopped inches from his face. Inuyasha stopped sputtering, hypnotized by his eyes, like a helpless prey hypnotized by a snakes eyes.

"Leave."

It took a while for Inuyasha to register the command but when it did, he almost tripped over his feet running.

In the subsequently quiet dojo, Sesshoumaru laughed softly to himself.

* * *

A/N: This story has been heavily edited in accordance with guidelines. If you want to read the uncensored version of this chapter please go to my profile for links. Ja ne!


	2. The Monk

**Chapter 2 – The Masochistic Monk**

After the incident at the dojo, Inuyasha did not seem at all embarrassed around his older brother. Now, considering the fact the Inuyasha had a HUGE ego and simply detested losing to or being inferior to anybody, this might be considered downright weird. Also considering the fact that Sesshoumaru had strangled him; or at least tried to simply because he was bored, might have led to some…distance between them. This, however, was not the case. You see, Inuyasha was more or less used to his brother's odd and rather disconcerting sense of humor and the fact that he was alive and not incapacitated, took on primary importance to the hanyou. Not that he would ever let Sesshoumaru know that. Nope. But he had a sneaking suspicion that the jackass already knew. Humph!

And so, Inuyasha found himself doing his daily mundane routine. He was walking through a village when he saw a rather delectable young monk speaking to the village elder. He watched as the brunette, probably no more than 14 or 15, discussed something with the man, smiled and bowed. He waited till the monk was gone then addressed the chief.

"Who was that guy?"

The village chief saw the Lord's youngest and bowed low. "That was Monk Miroku, my Lord. He very kindly informed us that there is an aura of evil spirits on our castle and he very kindly agreed to exorcise it at a very reasonable price."

Inuyasha looked after the monk thoughtfully. "Hmmmm. Kind hn? I see."

He took off in the direction of the monk and caught up with him easily. He watched, amused, as Miroku approached a young girl and taking her hand, asked. "Will you bear my child?"

The female blushed bright red and snatched her hand away only to find the 'monk's hand on her bottom. She turned even redder and slapped him hard and ran off. Miroku looked disappointed but rather resigned.

Interesting, thought Inuyasha. That means this isn't the first time he's tried something like that. Well, well…what do we have here? A lecher masquerading as a monk, or monk who's too lecherous for his own good?

Inuyasha discreetly followed him from trees. The monk traveled a small ways into the forest until he came to a small deserted clearing near a stream. Here, he placed the small bundle he was carrying and his shakoujou on the ground beside him and with a sigh leaned back into the grass.

Inuyasha was slightly disappointed. He took all the trouble of following the monk here and now the guy was going to sleep!

He turned to leave when the monk let out a soft moan. Inuyasha whirled back quickly to see the monk had his hands inside his robes and by the looks of it, was doing something not remotely holy.

Inuyasha grew slightly hard as he watched the monk's flushed face and closed eyes. Soon, said monk was panting as he neared his release and Inuyasha couldn't wait any longer.

He jumped down and landed lightly in front of the monk. Miroku opened his eyes slightly and his eyes widened on seeing the half demon grinning lecherously at him. He jumped up to cover himself and scrambled to get into a decent position. "Wh-What are- who are you…"

He couldn't seem to be able to form coherent sentences.

Inuyasha advanced on him slowly and the monk tried to scramble backwards.

"Don't worry, Miroku I won't hurt you…not unless you want me to…"

Miroku's breath hitched at the statement. "What are you talking about…"

"You're a masochist." Inuyasha stated as though that was the most obvious thing in the world.

Miroku turned bright red and shouted. "What the hell are you talking about! Of course I'm not!

Inuyasha seemed unperturbed by this. "Yes you are. I saw you…with that girl over there. No one pulls a line like that with a girl unless they want to be slapped. Come on, monk. A 12 year old kid can be smoother than that. And the slap is what brought this on right?" He nodded at his still erect dick.

Miroku flushed and turned away. "No! That is….I mean – I –"

Inuyasha chuckled. "And since you're scamming poor village idiots by offering to exorcise nonexistent evil spirits, I am assuming you have no money and no place to go."

Miroku stiffened at the accusation but didn't deny it. Inuyasha walked up to him swiftly, grabbed his arm and quickly pulled him close. Miroku eeped.

"Well then, you're coming with me, monk."

Miroku stopped struggling for a moment and looked up at him, startled. "What? Where?"

Inuyasha looked deep into his eyes, leaned in close to his face and whispered. "To Lord Inu no Taisho's castle."

Miroku's eyes widened. "Lord Inu no Taisho's castle? But why-"

"As our slave of course." Inuyasha smirked as if that was a given.

"Miroku struggled harder. "WHAT? Slave? Ours? You mean yours and Inu no Taisho's-?"

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Eww! No, of course not! I meant mine and my brother's."

Miroku continued struggling. "I don't want to be your slave! Let me go!"

Inuyasha shrugged but held him fast. "No can do, man. Do you know how hard it is to find such gorgeous masochistic slave?"

Miroku blushed at the compliment. Then something else occurred to him and his eyes widened. "Wait. You want masochistic slaves? Why?" He tried to pull away looking horrified. "You like to beat innocent slaves and-"

Sighing in exasperation, Inuyasha bopped him on the head. "Of course not, you idiotic monk. Because my jackass of a brother happens to be sadistic bastard but he only likes to play with masochistic partners for some reason. And damn ass is so good at it, they always come back begging for more."

In his ranting, Inuyasha didn't notice the spike in arousal in Miroku at the words. He did notice, however, when Miroku gasped softly.

Inuyasha registered his reaction and grinned. "Yeah I guarantee you'll like it. As long as you please him, he'll do you so good, you'll be his willing slave for life."

Miroku licked his lips unconsciously at the thought. "And you-?"

Inuyasha gripped his arm tighter. "You'll see." He said and noticing that the monk had stopped struggling and gone limp in his grip, he quickly picked him up, threw him over his shoulder and sped off towards the castle.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was sitting at the garden table under a huge tree amid the splendidly blossoming garden and he was bored. Now, as we have learned, a bored Sesshoumaru is a dangerous Sesshoumaru and so, the various palace servants were falling over themselves in an effort to disappear from the sight of the young prince. Sesshoumaru was frowning and was perilously close to hatching some scheme to keep himself entertained when his brother arrived with what looked like a monk thrown over his shoulder. He raised his eyes hopefully.

Inuyasha roughly set the monk down and Miroku tried to get himself together quickly before the heir apparent's eyes.

"Hey bro, I brought us a new slave."

Miroku cringed at the crude statement. He looked up timidly and inadvertently locked eyes with Prince Sesshoumaru, the notoriously sexy young lord of the Western Lands. Rumors of his hotness abounded among girls (and women…and also some boys…and also some men) of all ages throughout the land. But when Sesshoumaru's gaze raked him up and down, he felt ravaged with just the hot piercing, commanding gaze of someone who's used to looking down on others. He tried to pull his eyes away but couldn't quite do so. Finally, Sesshoumaru seemed to be satisfied with his appraisal and smiled slowly. Miroku felt goosebumps rise on his skin. He gulped. Sweet Buddha, what have I gotten myself into?

Sesshoumaru rose gracefully, turned and walked towards the palace. "Come."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his brother's imperious demeanor. He gave Miroku a small push and followed his brother. Miroku stumbled a bit, then hurried to catch up with the demon.

* * *

When Inuyasha and Miroku caught up with Sesshoumaru, he was lying down in his favorite den amid ridiculously luxurious furs and sheets. Inuyasha pushed the monk in front of the reclining Lord, grinned lecherously at him, then closed the door and disappeared. Miroku gulped, suddenly very scared. For some reason, he found himself more afraid of the quiet, aristocratic Lord than his brash younger brother. He shuffled in front of him and stood staring at his toes self-consciously. He could feel the demon's hot gaze on him and it was not helping matters.

After a long while, when Sesshoumaru didn't say or do anything, Miroku started squirming. Finally, he looked up to see what was going o and caught the Lord staring at him. He blushed and looked away. This is what the demon seemed to have been waiting for because he sat up and gestured for Miroku to come closer. Hesitantly, Miroku stepped closer to him and as soon as he was within reach, Sesshoumaru grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him between his legs, flush against his body.

Miroku eeped at the sudden movement and flushed at feeling the demon's heat. Sesshoumaru pulled his head down – not by much because even sitting, Miroku was only slightly taller than the Demon Lord. He pulled his head down and kissed him harshly.

As the demon's tongue invaded his mouth, Miroku felt all coherent and incoherent thoughts fly out of his brain. Sesshoumaru's one hand was entangles in his hair near his neck, crushing his mouth to the demon's not allowing any possibility of pulling away; and his other hand was wrapped around his body, crushing him close to the demon. The position was slightly uncomfortable, and Miroku felt his knees buckling. To his surprise, Sesshoumaru didn't support his weight but allowed him to sink to his knees.

The domination and force in the kiss had Miroku hotter than he had ever been before. It was not that this was the first time he had kissed; no far from it. He had kissed his fair share of women but he had always been in control and he had never imagined, even in his wildest dreams that he would be kissing a guy, much less a demon. He had got his small thrills from being slapped by girls but it had never occurred to him that he would enjoy being dominated. Now, here in this demon's grasp, he could think of nothing else. He felt Sesshoumaru's thick, long tongue invading his mouth mercilessly, exploring at leisure and he moaned.

Sesshoumaru pulled back and studied the monk, his own face impassive as ever. The boy was panting slightly and his eyes were glazed over with pleasure.

Miroku stared at the Lord, wondering what he was going to do next when in a move too quick for him to catch, he was on his back on the soft futon the demon leaning over him. He felt Sesshoumaru's burning lips on his chest and realized with a jolt that he was naked. Sesshoumaru was trailing hot kisses down his chest but at the same time, his claws scratched faint marks on his sides and Miroku shivered at the combined pain and pleasure. He clutched at the demon's arms, only to find silk covering them. With a groan of frustration, he realized the demon was still fully clothed and in a frenzy, tried to take the clothes off. However, being a demon Lord, his clothed were held in place by rather intricate knots and he was not very successful. Sesshoumaru chuckled deeply at the monk's futile attempts and with a slice of his claws, disposed off the offending garments.

Miroku's let his hands roam over the gorgeous body but then he found both his arms pinned above his head by the wrists in the demon's one large hand. He tried to struggle, but, of course, it was no use. Sesshoumaru continued torment him and Miroku squirmed at the pleasure he was forced to endure without being able to participate. Then Sesshoumaru's mouth went lower, to his by now hardened cock and he gasped and arched into the slight touch. But With one hand, Sesshoumaru held his hips in place licking his cock slowly, swirling his tongue around it, and sucking softly on the tip.

Miroku let out a strangled moan. "Please!" he gasped.

Sesshoumaru didn't seem to have heard him. "Please, my lord, I- I need…"

Sesshoumaru looked up at him with impassive face but mischievous eyes. "What do you need?"

Miroku gasped as Sesshoumaru trailed one claw down the monk's dick. "I- I need to come…please!"

Sesshoumaru abruptly withdrew. "No."

By now, Miroku had gotten over some of his fear of the demon Lord since he realized he would be gentle and not really hurt him so he became bolder.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, please! I need to come!" he met the demon Lord's eyes and glared.

Sesshoumaru backhanded him across the face so hard, his head snapped painfully to the side.

Miroku gasped in pain.

"You do not give me orders, human. You do not have permission to look me in the eyes. Know your place and do not presume to get above yourself."

He caught the monk's dick in one large clawed hand roughly and squeezed hard. Miroku cried out.

"You are a slave now, Monk. My pet. I will do what I wish to you, not what you want."

With that, he was flipped around and entered harshly, though not dry. Miroku screamed at the unprepared entry of the demon Lord's huge thick cock. Stars appeared in front of his eyes and he thrashed, trying to get the intruder out, but Sesshoumaru held him down firmly with one hand on his back. His wrists had been released but he didn't even notice. The sudden shift from gentleness to being so rough shocked him. What was this demon going to do?

Sesshoumaru held still inside the warm and oh so tight boy's asshole, waiting for him to adjust to the intrusion. He had no thrust all the way in and yet, the monk was in unbearable pain. Hn.

After a while, when he felt the boy beginning to relax, he began to move – slowly at first. Then he pulled out all the way and thrust all the way in, slowly but evenly. He shifted slightly and Miroku gasped, arching up against him. Sesshoumaru grinned to himself.

He began a quick in and out rhythm. For Miroku, the thrusts were powerful, almost too powerful for him to endure but for Sesshoumaru, it was barely enough stimulation. But he couldn't go faster or harder – after all, he did not wish for the boy to become permanently incapacitated. Finally, with one thrust, slightly deeper than the rest, Miroku came with a harsh cry.

He collapsed, panting and Sesshoumaru got up and off of him, looking down at him. He looked so innocent, so…breakable it aroused all his instincts. But he held himself in check. There would be time enough for that later. After all, the monk was not going anywhere.

At that moment Inuyasha walked in.

"Hey bro…watcha doin?"

Sesshoumaru gestured at the now unconscious or sleeping Miroku. "Your monk." He replied blandly.

Inuyasha looked at the sleeping monk and at his brother's raging hard on and grinned. "You need some help there?"

Next thing he knew, he was smashed up against the wall, clothes gone and Sesshoumaru had thrust deeply into his ass.

Inuyasha groaned in relief. Although he was aggressive and brash by nature, he had a part of him that was submissive, that wanted to be dominated, unlike his jackass of a brother who was all alpha bordering on the sadistic. Hell, sometimes even crossing the sadistic. But nonetheless, Sesshoumaru was the only one Inuyasha ever allowed to dominate him. It just felt…right, somehow. To have his big brother's throbbing cock fill him up without mercy gave him a pleasure he just couldn't describe.

Sesshoumaru growled low in his ear and whispered insults. "Dirty half breed. Do you like it? Is this what you wanted?" hard thrust that slammed Inuyasha against the wall.

Inuyasha moaned. He loved the dirty talk and knew his brother loved it too. "Aniki-sama…:" he gasped. "Yes! Please!"

Sesshoumaru sunk his fangs into his little brother's shoulder. A trail of blood trickled down from the wound. "Take it, bitch!" he hissed. "Take my fucking cock."

He began to speed up thrusting in and out with demon speed, thrusting deeply, not caring about any damage he caused. Inuyasha would heal soon enough.

Inuyasha took the pounding and then, with a cry, he came hard. The demon continued to thrust inside him and soon, he felt his brother pull out and cum on his back.

Sesshoumaru released him abruptly and allowed him to move away from the wall, panting slightly. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was panting hard and as soon as he was released, moved to lie down one of the many silks and furs strewn about the room. He didn't bother to clean his brother's cum off his back.

* * *

A/N: Review please! And if you had a preference, tell me wic lemon you liked better – Sess/Miro or Sess/Inu. Jan ne!


End file.
